Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose apparatuses that assist efficient exercise by managing a pulse rate or a heart rate.
A bodily information measurement apparatus according to Patent Document 1 calculates an exercise intensity using the measured pulse rate and displays the calculated exercise intensity. The bodily information measurement apparatus changes the method of displaying the exercise intensity according to whether or not the calculated exercise intensity falls within an appropriate range, and the bodily information measurement apparatus displays advice information according to which the exercise intensity will fall within the appropriate range. The user can maintain an appropriate exercise intensity in accordance with the advice information.
The bodily information measurement apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 illuminates a light emitting portion with a blue color if the heart rate of the user is less than 120, illuminates the light emitting portion with a green color if the heart rate is 120 to 140, and illuminates the light emitting portion with a red color if the heart rate exceeds 140. The user can easily keep track of the state of his or her body using the state of the light emitting portion.
The bodily information measurement apparatus according to Patent Document 3 calculates an exercise amount based on the detected heart rate, and reports whether or not the calculated exercise amount is appropriate. If the calculated exercise amount exceeds an appropriate value, the bodily information measurement apparatus causes a buzzer sound to ring in long cycles, and if the calculated exercise amount falls below the appropriate value, the bodily information measurement apparatus causes the buzzer sound to ring in short cycles. The user can keep track of whether or not the exercise intensity is appropriate according to the buzzer, and thereby effective exercise is possible.